Food packagers may sell products, such as cooked bacon to restaurants, e.g., fast-food restaurants. The restaurants may use portion sized products such as the bacon on sandwiches. In order to save time, the products, such as bacon, may be cut (e.g., in half) thereby saving an employee time of having to cut the product when preparing a meal. In preparing food in the food service industry, saving time may be a serious concern. In the fast-food restaurant industry, where time is important and the demand for portion sized products, such as bacon, may be high, cutting bacon may waste valuable time. These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.